


Till Quiet

by Azyungel



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Poet and Singer, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azyungel/pseuds/Azyungel
Summary: A pencil portrait of Till Lindemann inspired by the cover of his beautiful poetry book On Quiet Nights.
Kudos: 6





	Till Quiet




End file.
